


浪子燕青之风云会第二十章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 张清 - Freeform, 燕青 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第二十章

第20章   
　　燕青的声音在颤抖，“你先放开……”他想合拢双腿，偏偏又将张清夹得更紧。“外面……外面有人。”他的鼻息越来越重，双手抵在张清肩膀，似拒似迎。  
　　“就是要让她知道。”张清将他抱在腿上，两人相对而坐。这样近的距离，连眼角的泪光都看得清清楚楚。“明知你是我的，却一直觊觎，可恨。”他将两人的阳物拢在一处，上下套弄。  
　　“住手！”燕青最不喜欢这个姿势，因为每次张清都像发了狂一样，几乎将自己捅穿。  
　　“不喜欢？”张清的手并不柔嫩，掌心和指头都是茧子。但是当这双手抚弄他的身体时，那粗糙的，蛮横的触感却给他带来滔天快感。  
　　他听到了清晰的水泽声，最细腻，最火热的那处贴得这么近。男人那突突跳动的青筋压迫着他，粘稠的欲液从顶端流出，缓缓流到他的阳物上。两人的精液融合在一起，两人的大腿纠缠在一起。  
　　一股股电流从尾椎窜出，迅速流遍全身。他的臀绷得很紧，臀尖微微战栗。  
　　他揽住张清，一口咬在他的肩头。  
　　两人射出的精液濡湿了彼此，车厢里充满了情欲的气息。  
　　那一瞬间他仿佛看到了绚丽的烟火，他的身体在欣喜的颤动，他的后穴开始贪婪的张合。  
　　他知道这场情事远远没有结束，因为那刚刚疲软下来的巨兽又开始在他的股间蠢蠢欲动。  
　　“难受。”他用男人的肩头磨牙，“换个姿势。”  
　　“不行。”张清亲亲他汗湿的颈脖，“我喜欢这样。”  
　　他的臀瓣被分开，一根手指在那条窄缝间上下滑动。  
　　“很湿。”男人的唇从他的颈脖移到脸颊，再到他的唇上。明明嘴上吻得这么温柔，手上的动作却那么凶狠。他的花穴被男人的手指刺入，两根手指在柔嫩的花径内搅动。  
　　闷哼一声，泄愤般咬住了男人送上来的舌头。但也只是轻轻一下，他瞪了那人一眼，用柔嫩的舌尖轻轻舔过那根本不存在的伤口。  
　　花穴内开始流出蜜液，这具早就被情欲催熟的身体，此刻正在男人的手中绽放出最艳丽的颜色。  
　　硕大的阳具取代了手指，分开穴口，慢慢戮了进去。  
　　他揽得更紧，微微抬起腰，乖顺的将那大得可怕的东西吞了进去。  
　　狭窄的花径贪婪的收缩着，柔软的媚肉讨好的挤压着火热的巨物。  
　　“快点。”他在张清耳边呢喃，生怕声音被外人听了去。  
　　风吹动帘子，偶尔掀起一个小角。他紧紧盯着那处光亮，身体绷得像一张拉紧的弓。  
　　“好紧。”张清托起他的臀，“小乙放松一点。”  
　　燕青用力咬了他一口，“别得寸进尺，快……嗯啊，快点。”  
　　不知是不是在外面的关系，他的身体分外敏感。他听到了李师师的笑声，还听到了风吹过树枝的声音。那风从窗子透进来，拂过他的肌肤，他的身体在战栗，他觉得四面八方都有人看着。一想到他正和张清在这随时有人经过的路边，在李师师的马车里做这种事，他就无比羞耻。  
　　更可悲的是，越不想如此，他的身体就越快活。  
　　张清的舌，张清的手指，甚至是张清的呼吸，都能在他的皮肤上洒下一片火种。  
　　而那片火种很快就化作了蚀骨的痒。  
　　他摆动腰肢，发出细小的鼻音。  
　　张清撞击的力道越来越大，每一次都让他有种顶到心脏的错觉。他把头深深埋到对方颈窝，舒服得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。甚至在男人顶到深处那块媚肉时，还不由自主的绞紧了后穴。  
　　“快……嗯，快点。”因为快感太强烈，他的手指软得只能堪堪抓住对方的衣襟。  
　　女裙缠在他的腰上，层层堆叠，仅盖住他的腿根。  
　　张清的手没入他的裙下，因为看不到底下的动作，更让他觉得难堪。  
　　“小乙好美。”张清将他高高托起，那硕大的顶端浅浅插在穴口周围。  
　　“不，不要！”他脸上都是泪，连视线都朦胧了。  
　　身体猛的被压下，那根坚硬如铁的阳物直直的，凶猛的撞到了他的最深处。  
　　那是何等的快慰啊！  
　　他连叫都叫不出，哆嗦着射出了一股白浊。  
　　但体内那根东西却越发粗大，花径饱胀得近乎酸疼。“够了，够……”他靠在张清肩头，仅有的力气都用来收缩后穴，他想让张清舒服一点，快点结束，给他一个喘息的机会。  
　　张清射出来的时候，燕青已经没有一点力气了。他软软的抱着男人的脖子，发出幼猫般细弱的叫声。  
　　燕青软绵绵瘫成烂泥，一动都不想动。  
　　张清柔柔抚着他的背脊，“还好么？”  
　　作为回应，燕青狠狠咬了他一口。  
　　张清闷哼，“谁让小乙这么诱人，不能怪我。”顿了顿，轻笑两声，在他耳边呢喃，“南国有佳人，容华若桃李。”　　  
　　“你还敢说。”要不是现在实在没力气，燕青早就一巴掌呼到他脸上了。“快把衣衫拿来。”  
　　张清瞧着他身上的女裙，笑吟吟的道：“小乙这模样极美，何必再换衣衫？”  
　　燕青的后槽牙磨了又磨，终于一巴掌呼在了那张俊脸上。  
　　一刻钟后，两人总算下了马车。  
　　李师师上下打量燕青，再慢吞吞移到张清的脸上，最后盯着那鲜明的巴掌印吃吃笑个不停。  
　　“多谢姐姐援手。大恩不言谢，他日姐姐有何吩咐，小乙定万死不辞。”  
　　“不用万死。”李师师一双妙目精光闪动，话中有话，意味深长。  
　　燕青一听她这腔调就心头发毛，赶紧拱手，“小乙还要和兄长相会，就此告辞。”说完拉着张清扭头就走。  
　　李师师的声音从身后飘来，“走得这么急，那枚玉佩该怎么办呢？”  
　　燕青心头咯噔一下，坏了。  
　　果然张清立刻停下脚步，“什么玉佩？”  
　　燕青回身疾走几步，悄声对李师师道：“姐姐再帮小乙一次，小乙感激不尽。”  
　　李师师见他眼中露出哀求，得意一笑，“你记住了，这偌大人情，将来定要加倍偿还。”  
　　燕青如今只求赶紧把这件事了结，至于将来如何，将来再说吧！  
　　连连点头，“一切听姐姐的。”  
　　李师师遂了心愿，目光从燕青肩上越过，看着几步开外的张清，“哦，小乙先前在我御香楼落下了一块玉佩，我帮他保管了这么久实在有些烦了，便问他该如何处置。”  
　　张清半信半疑。“什么玉佩，拿来给我瞧瞧。”  
　　李师师便将玉佩抛给了他。  
　　触手生温，雕工精细，不仅是块难得的羊脂美玉，还是块世间罕有的暖玉。  
　　“你何时有这块玉，我怎么不知道？”  
　　燕青面不改色，“以前游历时偶然在摊子上淘得的物件，我瞧它品相好，便一直留在身边。谁知主人说它不吉，只有配在女子身上才能化解煞气，我便将它留在了御香楼。”  
　　他对李师师笑道：“这块玉本来就是要赠给姐姐的，谁知那时走得匆忙，竟忘了说。”  
　　那时他为何走得匆忙，张清自然是知道的。他不愿勾起燕青的伤心事，便没有多问。随手将玉佩抛回给李师师，“既然小乙将此物赠予花魁娘子，那就请娘子妥善保存吧！”  
　　李师师不禁有点可怜张清，爱上这么个百伶百俐，又招蜂惹蝶的燕小乙，真不知道是福还是祸！但转念一想，倘若能让燕青这般花心思骗她，哪怕因此惹来灾祸，她也甘之如饴。  
　　轻轻一叹，让奴仆为他们牵来两匹马。她从婢女手中接过包袱，将之递给燕青，谆谆叮嘱，“钱粮衣衫都在包袱里，官家不是愚钝之人，等他想明白了其中关窍，必定派兵追来，你们万事小心。”  
　　燕青接过包袱，对李师师万分感激，“姐姐高义，小乙无从报答。”  
　　李师师深深看他，“世人都说婊子无情戏子无义，我李师师虽然身在青楼，却也知道情为何物，义有多重。当日你被强掳入宫，我隐瞒不说，不是贪慕荣华，实在是有不得已的苦衷。”  
　　燕青正色道：“姐姐不必多说，小乙知道，小乙从未怪过姐姐。”他朗声一笑，“青山不改，绿水长流，他日有缘再会，小乙定要再上御香楼为姐姐奏一曲凤求凰。”  
　　李师师眼中含泪，目送二人离去。  
　　三月暖春，桃花初绽。枝头雀鸟交颈鸣叫，水里鸳鸯成双成对，佳人却孑然一身，独立于青山绿水间。  
　　


End file.
